Found You
by Leviosa0812
Summary: "It hurts so much," He whimpered as more tears of fear trickle down his cheeks. To Kendall Logan was nothing more than his food, the human he used to survive. Until something happens that might make him loose Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help it :)**

* * *

><p>I carefully walked through the partying people, trying not to draw any attention to myself. Not yet. I watched the young adolescents moving as one on the dance floor. I needed to find my food. Fast. I could feel the cold spreading through my body quickly. My fingers were blue from the lack of blood. I could feel the veins in my neck coming up as I smelled all the body fluids in this house.<p>

It was then I picked up the sweetest scent. Exactly the thing I'd been looking for. The scent. Only a few people had it. 1 in a thousand or something. It was the best thing in the world. Other blood satisfied me too, but this special kind was enough to make me look like a human for three months. It was amazing stuff.

I started searching, getting more desperate now I finally found what I'd been look for. I always wanted the best. I never took anything less. It was easy enough to just grab a random person and take the life out of him or her, just to get rid of that nagging feeling called thirst. But that only satisfied me for, what was it, a week or something. It was never enough though, I needed the blood with the scent. That was good. That satisfied me. That made me look awesome, secure. Nothing else was good enough.

I spotted her, dancing with three guys. Or rather, she was dancing and the guys were fighting each other for a place next to her. I would've laughed if I had been in a better mood. If I hadn't been this thirsty. She had blonde curly hair and large baby blue eyes. She had a cute little nose and full lips. She was beautiful. Such a shame she was going to die.

I caught her eye and flashed her a smile. She looked down shyly and glanced at me from under her long eyelashes, but she never stopped dancing, as if she thought she was seducing me. Silly girl. She bit her lip as she looked up at me again and spun around, to show off her ass. I chuckled, wondering how humans could be so stupid. She obviously thought I was impressed and started smiling too.

Now I knew she would do whatever for me, I was getting impatient again. I was thirsty, irritated and in a rush. I had… ten minutes to feed, before I had to get on stage. So I winked at the girl and nodded towards the bedrooms, knowing she would follow me. And indeed she did, without one look back at the three guys dancing around her, she walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and guided her to the first empty bedroom, feeling the jealous stares of the three losers in my back.

She giggled as I opened the door and gently pushed her inside. I closed and locked the door behind me and before I could turn around she'd pressed herself against me, kissing me. From there it was too easy. I kissed her back for a few minutes and then turned us around, pushing her against the door with a little more force than needed. She gasped, but didn't really seem to mind and went in for a kiss again, but I pulled away and went for her neck. She moaned when she felt my teeth grazing over her skin, looking for her pulse point. So clueless…

I bit down, sinking my fangs deep into her skin. It was such a beautiful feeling, her blood flowing into the veins that connected my fangs to my heart. As soon as she realized what was happening she started screaming for help and tried to fight me off. But it was no use. This was exactly why I did these things at parties. No one thought something weird of it when a boy took a girl to a bedroom. No one heard the screams above the loud music. No one would go look for her until the morning, giving me more than enough time to leave. It was perfect.

I felt her strength decrease quickly and a minute later I could no longer hear her heart beating. She was dead. I hoisted the body over my shoulder and went over to the bed, before dropping it on the ground and pushing it under the bed. That was going to be a nice surprise for the owner of this room.

I quickly left, making sure no one saw me leave and went to the bathroom. One look in the mirror told me everything I needed to know. I looked good again. More human. My face wasn't white anymore and my fingers were alive again. Amazing what blood could do. I studied my face, looking how two, thick blue veins slowly disappeared into my body. They went from the corners of my mouth, down to my neck and chest where they got together on the place where my heart was. That was where I needed the human blood. It went directly from my fangs into those veins to my heart. From there it was transported to the rest of my body. I could survive on this blood for a certain amount of time, and then my venom would slowly break it down. That was when I got hungry again.

I didn't need blood as food. It was my air. Without it my body would slowly die, starting with my fingers and toes, until my heart didn't have any more blood to pump through my body and would stop beating. It always started with the cold though. My skin would feel like ice for a human, all due to the lack of blood. Which was why I stole the blood of a human. I could live on that for a while, before the poison in my veins would kill the human cells.

For the rest I was like a human. I needed food and water, though less regularly than a normal person. Once meal a day and two, maybe three glasses of water were more than enough. I needed oxygen, I peed and had every other normal human quality.

Except that I couldn't die. If I kept drinking blood, I would live forever. Well, maybe not forever. I would start aging as soon as I became a father. But that was a story for later concern.

When I deemed myself presentable again I went back into the room and searched for the hostess. I still had to do something else here. "Hi, Kelly," I said when I found her.

"Kendall! Just on time, c'mon, people are waiting for your performance," She told me and pulled me towards the stage that was set up against the back wall of the room. She climbed upon it while I waited patiently at the side. It wasn't like I had to do anything better. I was good now. This was my job after all.

The music was turned off and Kelly grabbed the microphone. "Alright, guys! It's finally time for our guest performance of tonight!" The crowd cheered and Kelly smiled at them. "Here's Kendall Knight!"

Yep, that's me. Kendall Knight. America's fast rising star. Hottest guy of the year 2010. Multi-millionaire. Vampire.

I walked to the center of the stage and gave a little wave at the people below me before sitting down on the stool behind the microphone. The boys and girls were still cheering and shouting and only stopped when the music started.

While I waited for my cue to begin I looked over the partying young adults. I felt like I was missing out on something important. It didn't have something to do with them... No, it did, just something that was more interesting for me than for the humans.  
>I could still smell the scent.<br>It wasn't quite as strong as before. That was because I was already full and didn't need anymore, but still... This was different. I never had to meals on the same night, that made me nauseous, but the idea of having the other human with the scent was... interesting. I mean, if you just ate your favorite food, but then someone gave you another plate, you wouldn't turn it down, right?  
>And this time, he or she smelled even better than the curly blonde. It was weird, because ten minutes ago I had two persons with the scent in one room and I didn't notice anything, but now that the girl was out of the way, I could smell the other human so good. It was so much better than the girl had been.<p>

_I don't know why you always get so insecure.__  
><em>  
>As I started singing I also scanned the crowd, locking eyes with every person individually. I had no luck in the first three rows. How lucky was I? I got to feed myself another time tonight. That was a first. Never before had this occurred. Two people with the scent, with the sweet tasting blood and the soft skin.<br>Even if I didn't use my nose, I could almost always recognize the humans with the scent. They were often blonde and so far everyone of them had a heart shaped face. The last thing was that they always had a soft skin. No matter what size or shape, black or white, their skin was soft, like velvet or satin.

_You're my cover, cover girl.__  
><em>  
>No luck in the last view rows either. I frowned, trying to figure out how that was possible. I always found the scent. No matter how much people were around him or her. If I caught their eyes, I could instantly see if it was the person I was looking for or not. The personal smell of that human would get stronger and I was able to recognize it. I must have missed someone.<br>But I didn't. I had checked everyone, it was impossible I made a mistake. That had never happened before. Huh, that's the second time tonight...

_It's what underneath the skin, beauty that shines within.__  
><em>  
>Then I saw the lost person I was looking for. He was sitting on the ground in the corner on the other side of the room. He'd pulled his knees up to his chest and was sipping from what seemed to be coke. He was definitely far younger than the other humans here. Everyone was at least eighteen, while he looked like he couldn't be above sixteen. Not that I cared, I just wanted his blood. His delicious, warm blood. It didn't matter what age my food was, although I prefered an adult above a baby or child anytime. They just had more blood.<p>

_And you wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape.__  
><em>  
>Well that was true. He didn't look like a son of some rich and wealthy landlord, no, far from that. His clothes were dirty and he looked too skinny than good for him was. He probably was here to spend the night, since he didn't look much better than the hustlers on the street corners. I wondered what happened to him that caused him to live on the streets.<p>

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made.__  
><em>  
>The young boy moved his head until his cheek was lying on his knees, his face turned towards me. He didn't look happy at all. He blushed when he noticed I was looking at him, but didn't take his eyes off me. His eyes sparkled with this weird curiosity and nervousness. It was like he wanted to get up and walk over to me, but at the same time knew that was dangerous and he should get the hell out of here now if he didn't want to die a painful dead. Instead, he just sat there and did neither. He calmly watched me sing, while sipping some more from his coke and just sitting there.<p>

_I would do anything to make you smile.__  
><em>  
>Surprisingly, the boy smiled. It was small, but his whole face lit up when he did it. Like when the sun appeared from behind the clouds.<br>Sunshine.  
>He looked like sunshine. I grinned back at him, making him blush again. The red color never faded from his cheeks while I finished the song and took the applause. I couldn't wait until all those stupid humans would leave me alone so I could go find Sunshine. Somewhere I thought it was a pity to kill him, but that smell...<br>I thing you could compare this to a flower in the ground. You knew that if you took it out of the ground it would die, but you really wanted to take it because it was a beautiful flower.  
>I finally found the humans go back to the dance floor and I could go find my flower. Easy enough, since he was still sitting in his corner. I grabbed two beers from a guy and ignored his protests while walking towards the boy. I had to figure out a strategy. Getting a girl alone was easy enough, they didn't suspect a thing. They willingly followed me to an empty room. After all, I was Kendall Knight. They would instantly reach the top of their personal social ladder when they could tell they slept with me. Not that I ever let it come that far.<br>Boys however, they were reluctant. I never felt too good to kiss a boy, but somehow the human was always a bit more cautious. A boy didn't want to be caught doing certain stuff with another guy. Afraid their friends would turn their backs on him, or his girlfriend would break up with him or his parents would find out and kick him out of their house. They had plenty of reasons not to fool around with a boy. Even if they weren't gay, most of them fell for my charm. After all, I was a vampire.  
>"Hey," I said when I reached him. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I'm getting sick if I've to face anymore people."<br>"S-sure," He muttered, not even looking up to see me.  
>"Great." I sat down next to him and gave him the other beer. He took it, but put the bottle down next to him without looking at it and then stared ahead of him again. "So, how did you get here?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.<br>"My s-sister brought me," He told me nervously.  
>"Why? You obviously don't want to be here," I said. I had to admit, I was confused. This boy wasn't old enough to do stuff like this, why would his sister bring him then? It didn't make sense to take him to a party like this, with loads of horny, drunk guys who won't give a shit he was a boy and just fucked him, because they wanted a fuck. Or beat him, because he wouldn't fight back. Or eat him, because he smelled delicious...<br>I thought girls were more responsible.  
>"Because I c-couldn't go anywhere else," He said as if it was obvious. And maybe it was.<br>"I see. And how old are you exactly?"  
>"18"<br>Yeah, right. "If you're eighteen I am a thousand and ten years old." This was actually true. I was born somewhere in the years thousand, which meant I was now 1010 or 1011 years old. I wasn't really sure yet.

He chuckled and looked up at me with the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, they were strangely… familiar. "It's none of your business how old I am," He said. It was the first time I heard him say a full sentence without stuttering.

I laughed. "Alright then, 18 year old. Tell me your name."

"Logan."

"Why hello, Logan. I'm-"

"Kendall Knight. 22. Music star. Yeah, I know," He mumbled. If it wasn't for my sensitive hearing I wouldn't have heard it. "I liked the s-song you sang earlier."

And there was the stutter. "Thank you," I said. "It's nice to hear that from a guy every once in a while."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That most of my fans are girls and that I like it some boys listen to my music too." I explained.

"You're w-welcome."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the other people dancing, making out and even going further than that. I was thinking of what I should do next. I didn't want this to last too long. I was tired, I wanted to go home and have some fun with James and Carlos before going to sleep. And somehow, I felt a little sympathy for the small boy next to me. I didn't want him to suffer too long. It was a lot more ethical to make it quick for him. "How about you come dance with me?"

"I c-can't dance," He muttered and his cheeks tinted red again.

I smirked and got on my legs again. "Luckily, I'm good enough for two people. Now get on those legs, mister," I commanded and held out a hand.

He looked up at me, before hesitantly placing his hand in mine and letting me pull him up. Only I didn't let go of his hand when he was on his feet. I used it to pull him onto the dance floor without losing him in the crowd. Not that I wouldn't find him if I did, it was just unnecessary.

I turned around to face him as the song changed. I smirked and he blushed when he realized what the slow and softer music meant. I pulled him closer by his hand and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He lightly draped his around my waist. He looked anywhere but at me as we swayed together on the music. He stumbled over his own feet and mine a few times, but managed to stay upright by grasping onto me. Something I didn't mind at all. It was all… kinda cute.

But he smelled so good. He was so much closer to me than before and his delicious smell was filling my nostrils. Feeling his warm skin and his blood pulsating under it wasn't really helping my condition either. I had to have him. Never before was the desire to drink someone's blood this big. It wasn't a matter of wanting anymore. I needed him. I just knew, that if I didn't take him tonight I would never be satisfied with anyone again. I would always wonder if he would've been better than that unnamed person was.

Luckily I had no intentions of letting him escape. Not that that was possible anyway. His scent was too strong. I was way faster and stronger than him. He couldn't run away or escape me once I had a hold on him. It was so great to be a vampire.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered in his ear, before softly sucking on his earlobe to show him what I was –fake- planning on doing. It was far from what I really wanted. I wanted to eat. Him.

His breath hitched and his heart started racing, but didn't try to stop me and let me pull him away to the bedrooms. I wondered why he was so easy. I barely said something to him and he just let me have my way with him. He was either really masochistic or scared shitless. I would bet on the last. I skipped the bedroom where I sucked the girl's blood. I didn't really feel comfortable with a dead body in the room. Even if I killed it myself.

I released his hand to put it on his lower back and softly, but forcefully, push him inside. Now that this was nearing its end I was getting excited. I wanted to know what he tasted like. It felt a little like a déjà vu as I closed and locked the door again, except that Logan wasn't so eager to throw himself at me.

He was nervously standing in the middle of the room, looking at everything I did. I slowly walked up to him, causing him to back away from me until his back hit the wall and he couldn't get away from me any further. I closed the gap between us and put my hands on his hips as I leaned forward again. "Just relax. This will all be over soon."

He whimpered when he felt my lips on his neck, slowly kissing upwards to his mouth. It was incredibly tempting to just bite down and kill him, but somehow I wanted him to relax first. I wanted his dead to be comfortable, or at least less painful than other times. I figured it was the least I could do, since he was going to –unwillingly- give me the best smelling blood ever.

I reached his lips and softly started to kiss him, not really surprised when he didn't kiss me back immediately. I could tell he hadn't really done this before. Not often anyway. Still, I got him to respond. He began kissing me back after a minute or so, letting a little bit of the tension flow away.

I gently pried his lips apart with my tongue, resulting in him gasping and open up wider. I teased him a little, trying to get him to react to me. He did and moved his tongue with mine. I smiled into the kiss as I felt him losing himself in the kiss, like how it was supposed to go.

I pulled away and went back to his neck, placing a few kisses on the area around his ear before going lower to his pulse point. He let out a quiet moan and put his head on my shoulder, to give me more space. Finally I opened my mouth and started searching for the place with the most heat, all the while teasing him with my scraping teeth.

I found his pulse point quickly and softly kissed it to mark it, before turning my head back up to his ear and doing something I'd never done before. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I didn't give him the time to respond in any way and quickly bit down on the place I just marked.

He tasted so good.

This was by far the best blood I ever tasted. It was sweeter than sugar, warm like chocolate milk and thick as a milkshake. It gave me the feeling I was filled, that I had enough blood for the rest of my life. It made me feel warm inside. My vision got sharper and my sense of smell got stronger. It made me feel completer than I'd ever felt.

It was then I realized it was strangely silent in the room. There was no screaming, no banging against the wall from a body that was trying to get out of my hold. The only noise was the sound of a heartbeat that was rapidly slowing down. Logan wasn't struggling. He wasn't screaming. He was passively waiting for his dead, the only sign he was still conscious the tears that steadily dripped on my shirt.

He was letting me do this. For the first time in my thousand years a human wasn't fighting for his or her life.

But his blood was so good. I couldn't let him go, that would be a waste. Besides, another vampire would find him and kill him. He was too good to be killed.

And that was when I pulled away. A brilliant plan forming itself in my overactive brain. I didn't have to kill him. I could just take him. His blood was too good to drink all in once or to give to another vampire. So what if I kept him?

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It's my birthday, bitches! You know what I want most, right? Sex, drugs and rock 'n roll! **

**I'm not even kidding.**

**Seriously.**

**Alright, I am! You happy now! What I really want are… I really want- **

**Well. You know what I want. I don't have to say it. So, let's get on with the story, shall we? I was so happy with all the positive response! I hope you like this and answers you're questions a bit. I don't know how long this is going to be yet. Depends on what you guys want. But since vampire stories are really popular I guess I can go on with this for a while. **

So... Now what?  
>After Logan passed out at the party, I managed to escape with him without anyone seeing me. I had no idea if he was at the party alone or if he knew other people there, but since no one saw me leaving with him I guess it didn't matter. He mentioned his sister though... But I would deal with that later. She wasn't important.<br>When I came back to the loft I shared with James and Carlos I immediately dumped Logan in the guest room and locked the door. I didn't think he would wake up any time soon, he lost a lot of blood or that he could escape if he managed to walk, but it was just a lot easier if he stayed in there. I didn't need a human walking around my home with James and Carlos around. Those guys wouldn't question a boy in their house until they finished him.  
>I couldn't have that. Logan was mine. I wasn't going to share him with my two crazy, obsessed friends. They would kill him. No doubt.<br>Logan wasn't for killing, I figured that out by now. He was meant to serve me as food. He tasted too good to kill him already, it would be such a waste of blood. I wanted to keep him around for a while, spend some time with him, flirt and kiss a little, and eat him. Slowly, taking small sips, small enough for him to stay alive and -kinda- healthy. I thought that if I drank from him one time a day, his body would have enough time to complement the blood he was missing. I wouldn't take much, maybe a pint a day or something. I was pretty sure a human could recover from the loss of so less blood within a day. You saw it in medical drama series all the time.  
>I was currently sitting at the table, waiting for James and Carlos to come home before going to bed. If I fell asleep now, Logan would be dead by the time I woke up. No, I had to tell them first to keep the fuck away from him.<br>I loved my friends, I really did, but they still had to learn to keep their hands off of what was mine. They were just too eager sometimes. The fact that they did everything together didn't really help. Seriously, I have never seen them apart before. They shared a room, they ate from the same person and James' arm seemed to be permanently attached to Carlos' waist.  
>How long have they been together now? I lost count a long time ago, but it must've been about three hundred years, at least. Carlos was a lot younger than James and I, only four hundred years old. We met him when Carlos' father was punished for his crime. He had a relationship with a human, it's forbidden. He only got a female pregnant, so he could age and die with his love. Carlos was the result.<br>So when his father was dead, Carlos had been only a child, about five years old. Young vampires need a father to help them and to keep a child in control. Once you became a father, your strength and speed increased so you could control your son. It was your duty.  
>The council needed a new father for Carlos, preferably two vampires that could be together for a while. James and I decided to do it. We'd been friends ever since our birth. Our fathers had known each other and we were pretty much raised as brothers. We'd been together ever since. So we took the little vampire in and raised him until he could be on his own, only by then he didn't want to leave anymore.<br>He was a bubbly kid, enthusiastic and curious, and after a few year James and I were more than done with him. He irritated us and we wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. But the longer Carlos followed us around, the more James started to give in. He got a weak spot for the young vampire.  
>And then they fell in love. And I was stuck with Carlos forever since I wasn't going to leave James. Over time, I got used to it and befriended the Latino, although I still had those creepy fatherly feelings for him. I feared I was never going to get rid of those.<br>So we stayed together and went with time. In the middle ages we were in Europe, lived in Castles in England. We met Michelangelo in the Renaissance in Italy. We saw how Napoleon came up and died. We saw the Dutch people pump the water away to create their land.  
>In the 18 century we went to America and lived in wealth during the civil war -without slaves, of course. We watched the first and second world war from afar, save in our mansion in Canada. And then back to the US to live in New York and watch how the city grew.<br>And eventually to LA, so I could make it big with my singing talent. I didn't know yet how I was going to explain that I wasn't aging, but I would probably fake my dead and go live in another country. Or continent. I hadn't been in Australia yet... I didn't have to think about it. I still had a few years to have fun at fancy Hollywood parties. Because that was what this was all about, more parties, more people, more food.  
>The door opened and James and Carlos came in, hand in hand for a change. Apparently James did let go of Carlos. "Hi guys."<br>"Hey, Kendall!" Carlos said happily. "We went to such a cool party! And James and I found someone with the scent, again! I love this city, there are so much people here! And- wait, is there a human here?" He asked confused. He breathed in and looked at the door of the guest room, right next to my room.  
>"Yeah, there is," I told him calmly.<br>"Why? Good smell by the way," James said appreciatively.  
>"Are you sharing with us?" Carlos asked excitedly.<br>"No. He's mine."  
>"Than why is he still alive?" James asked, frowning.<br>I shrugged. "He tasted too good to kill him immediately."  
>"Can we taste too? I promise I won't kill him," Carlos said eagerly.<br>"Yeah. No. Just... Don't touch him." The Latino pouted and turned to James, as if he hoped his lover would tell him they would still do it.  
>James ignored him and looked at me, thinking deeply. "What?" I asked.<br>"Nothing. We won't touch him, staying away will be a little bit difficult because we live here too, but we'll try." He paused and glanced at Carlos. "Kendall, just... be careful."  
>He looked at Carlos again and now I understood he was revering to something. Carlos' father. James was afraid I was going to fall in love with the young boy in our guest room. I chuckled, "That won't happen, James, chillex."<br>"Alright then, we're going to our room if you need us," He said.  
>"Have fun!" I called. James grinned and Carlos blushed and then they were gone.<br>I shook my head. Falling in love with a human was the last thing I was planning on doing. I liked living too much. And loving a human was a crime. It was dangerous for everyone, because we didn't want to be discovered. All vampires were perfectly fine with this situation. If no one knew about us, no one would suspect a thing.  
>No, loving humans only brought bad things. Like dead. And pain. Carlos' dad, I thought his name was Roberto, wasn't the first fool. Many others came before him. All of their stories were similar.<br>Roberto met a woman, someone who didn't have the scent, but was attractive to a vampire. They fell in love. This was simple enough. As long as the human didn't know his or her lover was a vampire everything was okay. But when you love someone, you want to spend the rest of your life with him or her. Only vampires don't age. Which makes everything difficult.  
>To hide the fact he didn't age, Roberto cheated on the woman he loved with another woman and got her pregnant. The thing with vampire pregnancy is simple. There wasn't something like a female vampire. Those just didn't exist. It was impossible. So a vampire 'male' used a human to create a heir. Which was always a son. Being pregnant with a vampire was probably the most painful thing a human could ever endure. Vampire babies fed on their mothers blood during the whole pregnancy that lasted two months. The woman was already half dead when it was time to give birth. She never survived to see her child.<br>In other words, I killed my own mother. Not that I cared, it was all she was good for, just food.  
>I sighed and got up. I was going to take a quick nap for an hour or two. That had to be done too. I reached my chamber and opened the door, but than changed my mind and went to the guest room.<br>Logan was lying in the same position I left him in; on his side with his back turned to the door. I closed the door behind me and locked it. This was the only room that could be locked from the inside and the outside, for obvious reasons like locking humans in it to eat later. Vampires gave parties too, you know.  
>I slowly went up to Logan and placed a hand on his head, surprised about how cold he felt. I shouldn't be surprised, if I got warm of blood, he got cold from the lack of. I should've thought of that earlier. I carefully picked him up and pulled the blankets back with my feet, before lying him back down and pulling the blankets over him.<br>When I was halfway I noticed the bump in the pocket of his jeans. I dropped the covers and sneaked my hand into his pocket, only to pull out an old, black leather wallet. Interesting...  
>I opened it, the first things I found were a few cards; most of them were old and not used in a long time. All of them were owned by a certain L.P. Mitchell. Logan.<br>The next thing I noticed was that there was barely any money in it. Four dollar and 23 cents. He either didn't have any more or he had it somewhere else. Oh well, he wasn't going to need it anymore. He wasn't going to leave this house... before his dead.  
>I was about to close the wallet and throw it away when I noticed the pictures in a corner. Confused I sat down on the bed and brought the wallet close to my face to see the pictures better. They were old and got vague over time. On the first were three people, a woman with the same brown eyes as Logan had. He looked a lot like her in general, so I guessed she was his mother. She was lying in a hospital bed and had a bandana around her head. She was wearing a hospital gown. A young, probably five or six year old boy who was probably Logan was sitting next to her on the bed. A ten year old blonde girl was standing next to the bed and held her mother's hand. She didn't look like her family at all, but she was still strangely familiar to me.<br>His mother had cancer, I realized as I thought about the bandana again. She lost her hair from the Chemotherapy. She looked overall pretty sick. She must be dead by now...  
>I quickly looked at the other picture when I started to feel sorry for the brown eyed woman one the photo. This one was made years later, now only with Logan and the blonde girl who must be his sister. On this picture Logan must've been 12 or 13 and the girl at least eighteen. They looked happy and healthy.<br>And then I recognized her. The blonde girl on this picture was the same girl I killed at the party. I murdered Logan's sister. Now, I could see why she was so familiar, the shape of their eyes was the same, just as their lips and cheeks and face and ears. I realized something else too, something important I'd never noticed before. Siblings that both had the scent. Was that something all siblings had? Because that would mean the scent was a family thing, something that came with the DNA you got from your parents and not arbitrary like we always thought.  
>Hmm. I would've to do some research about that sometime.<br>But really? That I killed his sister didn't matter much either. He wasn't ever getting out of here again. I would never give him a chance to contact her. I could just keep this a secret. As long as he was here and served me as my food he might as well believe the lie that his sis was alive and happy. If only to keep him calm. This would all become a lot harder if he hated me.  
>Of course, I was pretty sure he hated me already. Especially when he found out he would've to feed me every day. Maybe if I killed him the first time he would forgive me, because now he could be with his mom and sister again. Now, I was just going to torture him.<br>I did feel a little bad about it.  
>But he's delicious!<br>I got up and opened the window, I was about to drop the wallet and let it disappear into the depths, but then changed my mind again and put the wallet on the night stand. I just couldn't do that to him. The pictures were memories, probably important to him. If there was anything I could do to make his time here a little more bearable, this was it.  
>I went over to the other side and climbed into the bed. I had no idea why, but I felt like sleeping with him. In the platonic sense of the words. But I didn't have to explain myself, not to anyone. Logan was mine now, I could do with him what I wanted.<br>I scooted behind him and pressed my front against his back. He still felt cold and didn't react to my touch at all. He was still unconscious. I breathed in deeply, loving his scent. I listened to his heartbeat, a surprisingly nice lullaby, and let it lull me to sleep.  
>~Found You~<br>I woke up when I felt Logan shifting in my arms. I smirked and tensed my muscles to make him stop. "Don't. Move," I whispered in his ear.  
>He froze. His heartbeat started rising. I absolutely loved it.<br>I kissed his ear, sensing his fear. I slowly kissed my way down to his pulse point and let my hands travel down his chest until I reached his wrists and took them in one hand. "Please, don't," Logan begged. He sounded terrified and began to shake.  
>"Tell me why I should," I ordered him.<br>"I'll do anything, Kendall. It h-hurts so b-bad."  
>I released his wrists and pulled away from his neck, relaxing behind him but not taking my arms away from his waist. Logan laid perfectly still, not daring to do anything except for breathing.<br>"You're going to do whatever I ask you anyway, but I'll be nice. For today," I said lazily. Some of the tension left his body, but he wasn't exactly relaxing yet either.  
>We rested in silence for a while. I was enjoying this immensely. It was true; Logan was going to do whatever I asked of him. Or he would prefer a slow painful dead. I got a kick from the power I had over this kid, the fact that he couldn't do anything to save himself only made this better.<br>I could just use him as my food, but what was the fun of that? I was still a man and men had needs. That was no different as a vampire. And Logan wasn't at all bad looking. He was... Beautiful. Not exactly in a sexy way, more in a innocent, childish manner.  
>I suddenly climbed on top of Logan, putting my hands on either side of his head. He stared up at me, eyes wide in fear and biting his bottom lip to not scream out. I smirked, loving how I could smell his wonderful scent better when he was scared. I slowly leaned down to his ear and nipped on the skin below his ear.<br>Logan whimpered and put his hands on my chest as he tried to push me off of him. It was a poor try. I placed kisses on his jaw line until I reached his lips. I paused for a moment, listening to the short pants escaping his mouth. I couldn't hold it any longer and kissed him.  
>It was just as the first time we kissed. The feeling was glorious, almost as good as his blood. He wasn't really kissing me back yet, like the first time, but we were getting there. I slowly moved my lips on his, loving how he frozen in fear, but was starting to relax and forget he was kissing me, a vampire.<p>

I pried his lips apart with my tongue and started teasing the inside of his mouth as I moved my hands under his shirt over his sides. He shivered and arched his back, unconsciously pushing himself against me. I smirked and used my hands to push him back into the mattress and hold him there. I pulled away and looked down at him smugly.

Logan realized what he just did and the horror slowly crept on his face. I kissed him again, but was met with unwilling lips. Exactly as I expected.

I got off of him and started walking to the door. "K-Kendall, wait," Logan called weakly.

I opened the door and turned around. "Yes?"

"W-when can I g-go?"

I stared at him unbelievably and then started laughing. "Go? You're not going anywhere, Logie. You're mine now. Mine to please me, I can do with you whatever I want. You're not leaving this house alive," I told him.

I closed the door behind me, the last thing I saw of Logan his big, brown, tear filled eyes full of nothing but ultimate terror.

**So, what did you think? I know it was bad, not edited and stuff. But how is the story line? And the characters? I could really use some help on those. What do you guys want to read? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry. I was just busy and this story doesn't have my priority. I'll try to update more regularly from now on.**

* * *

><p><em>Three months later.<em>

"Logan, I'm home! Get your little ass over here, I'm hungry!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me. I had a crappy day at the studio and really needed something to relax. There was nothing better than delicious blood after a tough day.

The producer made me sing another terrible song. It was just... The last time he gave me a new one, he promised that if I sang that one, I could do one of my own after that. But now I hate one of his bad songs again. Really, if he kept this up I would become real unpopular real fast.

I sat down on the couch and put the tv on. It would take a while before Logan would come out of his room. Simply because he barely had any strength left in his body. If I kept feeding myself off him, he wouldn't live much longer.

I was already slowing down on it, but Logan kept getting weaker and weaker. He was cold constantly and ill often. Often he couldn't even walk and if he did, he had to rest for at least an hour before he could walk again. He was eating less and less, his skin was pale, almost white and he talked only if he really had to.

But over the months I grew fond of the boy. I liked him. He was nice for a human, smart too. When it wasn't feeding time, it was almost like he liked me too. We could laugh together and it was actually nice to spend time with him. He grew to be comfortable around me, James and Carlos.

He even became less reluctant about giving me his blood. I don't know what it was, but he didn't struggle anymore. The first time I did it when he was here, in my home, he begged me not to do it, that he would do anything for me. Just, over time... The first few times he asked me not to do it, but that stopped quickly. Now he didn't say anything anymore when I wanted to drink.

Because of this, I was more careful with him. I always kissed him for a few minutes to get him to relax, for some reason that really helped. I was gentle, only biting down on the same spot every time. In that way he didn't have an awful lot of scars on his neck. And I drank slowly, I found out that hurt him less than drinking fast to get it over with.

The door of Logan's room opened and he came out, stumbling and only barely staying on his legs. It was worse than yesterday. "Can you help me?" He asked softly, leaning against the door post.

I nodded and went over to him. I gently picked him up and carried him to the couch. He was lighter than when I brought him in. He didn't look good at all. If I kept drinking his blood, he wouldn't live much longer. His body couldn't reproduce it fast enough to replace the complete five liters before I took his blood again. There was no way he could survive this, unless I stopped soon.

I just didn't want to stop. Logan's blood was the best I ever had, nothing would ever be as good as this. I was addicted. I couldn't stop until he was dead. It didn't matter how nice he was, it would never be enough to replace the feeling of drinking his blood.

I sat down and continued to hold Logan in my arms. He felt cold, like always. I was prepared for that by now, there was always a blanket lying next to the couch. I took it and carefully put it over Logan. "Thank you," He whispered.

"What did you do today?" I asked him while I rubbed his arm, trying to get him a little warmer.

"I read that book you showed me. I liked it," He whispered. The whispering was something that became normal. He just couldn't talk normally anymore.

"I have a few other books with those old stories. Do you want to read them too?"

He nodded and smiled a little. About a month after he first moved in here, I found out he liked reading, preferably old stories about Knights and things that happened in the Middle Ages. When I was home and didn't need to eat, he often came to me and asked me to tell another story.

I'd lived a thousand years, I had a lot of stories and Logan loved listening to them. I kinda liked it too; it had been a long time since the last time I could tell anyone my stories. James was with me during most of them, I couldn't talk to him about it, he already knew. And after all that time we spent with Carlos, he knew all our stories too.

Logan's eyes lit up every time I started telling him about my time as a knight -ironic, isn't it? He loved it when I told him about the quests I went on, to find the Holy Grail or to defeat a Dragon. Dragons used to exist, but they were all killed in the early Middle Ages. They didn't leave any traces behind, not even their bones, which was why everyone thought Dragons were a myth.

In fact, there were a lot more supernatural creatures the human kind didn't know about. Witches, fairies, trolls, gnomes; they still existed, you just had to know where to look for them. Logan looked like a child on Christmas morning every time I told him more about that world, a world he never knew was real.

But sometimes I couldn't be here to tell him stories, which was why I searched for my old books and gave them to him. Some were made by human and described the stories of the different Knights and Ladies that lived back then. Others came from the magical community and explained where to find ingredients for certain potions that made hair grow or told us what you could do with fairy dust.

Logan didn't just read them, no, he devoured them. He memorized every little detail and asked question about it later. He would come to me, but sometimes, mostly when I wasn't here, he went to Carlos, who shared his enthusiasm about this. And Logan liked Carlos better then James. I gave him right; James could be a pretty scary guy.

"Kendall, why don't witches like vampires?" He asked me. "I'm kinda confused, because if there are no male witches, or wizards, and no female vampires, why don't vampires and witches go with each other? Wouldn't you create something like a super hero then? Half witch, half vampire? That would be awesome, wouldn't it?"

I smiled. "That's impossible, Loges. Vampires only get sons and witches only get daughters; then what gender would a half vampire half witch have? And about your first questions; I don't know why we hate witches or why they hate us. There is just a lot of rivalry between those two groups, both groups think they're better than the other and should have more rights. I just keep out of it. I actually have a really good friend that is a witch; she's like a mother to me, James and Carlos. And she has the same last name as I have."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lit up in excitement. "Can I meet her too?"

"Maybe, Logan. Maybe you will."

He smiled at me hopeful. Then he blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm acting like a child again."

"It's okay, I don't mind," I said. He looked up at me briefly, still with that blush on his face. "Are you feeling a little warmer?"

He nodded, but snuggled tighter against me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Can you tell me another story before you drink my blood?"

I hesitated for a moment. I was getting hungry and I really want to eat. I was still irritated after my bad day and needed his delicious blood to make myself feel better. On the other hand, Logan didn't have long to live anymore. He wanted to hear another story and since he wouldn't be alive much longer I could do him a favor, right? I could wait a while.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked him, smiling a little when Logan started beaming.

"I want to hear that one about the tournament again. Where you and James found out about the plan to kill the Duke and his son."

I nodded, still smiling. That was one of his favorites, I think I told him this three or four times already, but still he was listening quietly and really enjoying the story. I put my arms around him a little tighter and started telling.

"James and I were outside in the woods, riding our horses. We held a competition who could go the fastest. James was winning, but on the last moment my horse sprinted past James' and over the finish line we made of a few small rocks.

I loved that horse. She was a real beauty and I trained her myself. She was kind and friendly towards me, but didn't let anyone else come near her. She was pitch black and shined beautifully in the small autumn sun. I just keep forgetting her name. What did I call her again Logan?"

"Helena," He whispered. "After Helena of Troy.*"

"Right. I named her Helena. James was really bummed he lost again, but before he could ask for another match we heard voices in the woods. That wasn't how it was supposed to be, this was the wood of the Duke and they had no right to be here at that moment.

We heard them talking and at first we wanted to tell them this was the land of the Duke and they were not allowed to come here if they didn't have the right papers, but then we heard them talking about the tournament and decided to listen before judging.

Apparently they were Knights from another part of the country, the bad part. They were indeed here to compete in the tournament and win the money the Duke would give to the winner. Only that wasn't all, they were planning on killing the Duke and his son, then take the Duchess and her daughter and take over the castle.

James and I were shocked. Our Duke was a friendly man and wasn't in war with anyone at that moment. He was nice and organized that tournament to bring out young talent and give everyone a good time. The whole family was nice, they offered help to the poor people; gave clothes and food in the winter when it was cold. They didn't deserve such treatment.

When the men travelled further James and I went back to our horses and drove back to the castle as fast as we could to tell our Duke. When we told him he laughed at us and said he had never heard of something so ridiculous. He thought we were joking with him. Like I said, he was a nice man. He always thought the best of everyone, maybe besides the meanest thieves.

Defeated, James and I went to our room in the castles and tried to think of a plan to protect the Duke without being too obvious. We eventually thought of something; James and I would both join in on the tournament. We were by far the best Knights in the kingdom, because we were vampires and after all we are stronger than humans.

We went out to eat that night. It was difficult to find someone with the scent back then, because there were living less people in and around the castle. We had to travel far before we found some good blood, but luckily we had our ways."

"You were flying, right? Using your wings?" Logan asked.

"We were. It was an easy way to travel, easier then by horse and far more quicker."

"Are you going to show me your wings sometime?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't know, baby. It's been a while since I used them for the last time and there are a lot of lights here."

"Oh, right," He whispered. I felt bad about disappointing him, but it really was kind of impossible to fly out here. People would see and take picture. I couldn't have that.

I pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him blush again. It wasn't a really good idea, because I could feel his blood pulsating under his skin and it made me even more hungry than I already was. But it comforted Logan, so I guess it was kind of worth it.

"Where was I?" I asked confused.

"You and James went out hunting," Logan said, resting his head back on my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. We found someone and had to share, because we didn't have time to find another person with the scent and get back in time. We flew back to the castle just in time for breakfast. The Duke was talking excitedly, completely not aware of the danger he was in and looking forward to the tournament, just like the rest of his family.

At noon, every knight that would join in had signed himself in and the matches were made. James and I watched them, searching for our enemies. It turned out that James had to fight against one of them, James won and we were happy, because that meant one less person to fight against.

But then we realized we couldn't watch him anymore. As long as he was in the tournament himself, he didn't have the time to go after the Duke. But now the evil knight had an excuse to walk around the city; to find our lord.

James made sure to lose his next match and went to search for him, while I stayed in the tournament to watch the other bad guy.

The sun was setting and James still wasn't anywhere to be seen, but it was time for the final match, the match that would tell us who the winner was. Of course it was me against the second evil knight. We battled for a long time and for a human he was surprisingly strong and quick, but halfway our match, when the sun was down and the battle field was lit up by fire, we heard a scream.

Everyone looked around and saw the first bad knight, the one James had been searching for, holding onto the daughter of the Duke. She was a beautiful girl and everyone that meant something wanted to marry her.

'If you want your daughter to live I suggest you give me the price of the tournament; the money,' He yelled. There was panic amongst the crowd that had been watching us, no one wanted the young girl to die. But the knight pressed his sword against her throat and demanded the money again.

All the while I'd been watching him and didn't notice where the other guy went, until I heard another scream. I turned just in time to see his sword sweeping through the air, straight into the stomach of our Duke. He pulled his sword out of the dead flesh from the body of our Duke in front of him. He turned to the Duke's son, who had nothing to protect himself with because he trusted his father when he said nothing would happen.

Just went the evil Knight pulled his sword back to cut the boy open, James appeared and drove his sword in the evil knight's back, who fell to the ground. He was dead. In the mean time, the second bad knight managed to take the Duke's daughter to his horse and threw her over the back of the horse. He turned back to us and yelled, 'You might have killed my companion, but you'll never get me. Never will you see your pretty Lady again!'

He jumped on the horse and they disappeared into the woods before anyone could react or go after them. Our folk was devastated. We lost our Duke and his daughter in one night. The Duchess was in tears. Her son tried to comfort his mother, but he could barely keep his own tears in."

Logan always cried at this point too, today was no exception. He pressed his face in my shirt and let the tears roll freely. I held him a little tighter, knowing he liked the comforting warmth. He felt saver in my arms and I could understand why. It must be kinda creepy to live in a house full of vampires that could not always control themselves.

"Everyone went home with hanging heads, wondering how we would live from now on. The Duke's son was only sixteen, he wasn't ready to take over his father's role yet. But know there was no choice, he had to do it.

James and I went to our chambers and put on black clothes. Our Duke was dead, we didn't manage to protect him. That was when we took a decision; we would go search for his lost daughter. It was the least we could do.

We went to the highest tower and flew up. We had no success that night. We searched everywhere, but the Lady or her kidnapper were nowhere to be found. James and I never gave up though. On the tenth night, we finally found them. They were in a bar that was also an hotel, the bad knight was using the Duke's daughter as a prostitute and was making a lot of money.

We waited outside, watching the evil knight and some men going up the stairs and coming back down with a grin. We felt terrible for letting her be there, but we had no choice. We wanted to give the guy the most painful death he could imagine, but we had to wait until all the men were asleep. We couldn't have anyone seeing we were vampires.

At three in the morning, all the drunk men had fallen asleep and it was our turned to have our fun. While James carried his sleeping body outside, I snuck up and searched for my Lady in the rooms upstairs. She was still awake and crying badly, thinking she would never get home again. She was so happy to see me.

I took her outside and told her to wait behind the building, hidden in some bushes. Then I searched for James. We finished the guy off quick. We wanted nothing more than to take the girl home and make our people happy.

We flew back home. She was the first human we told about vampires, she was scared at first, but she had nothing to fear, because she didn't have the scent. She promised to not to tell our secret to anyone.

Everyone was so happy we brought her home and there was a big party to celebrate. Eventually, she became the first Duchess that was allowed to reign without a husband. She was wise and smart and good for the people. She used our powers well by sending us on special quests. We were her followers until she died a peaceful dead."

Logan looked up at me and smiled. "I like that story a lot."

"I know, I've to tell you at least one time a week." He blushed again and hid his face in the crook of my neck. Only I didn't want that, because I really, really needed to feed now. "It's time, little Logie," I whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on it.

He looked at me with his big brown eyes full of tears. "I don't want to," He whispered. "It hurts so bad."

"I don't have a choice, baby," I said, softly running my fingers over his cheek. That was a lie, I did have a choice. I could go out and pick a random stranger to eat instead of Logan, but it was just that... No one tasted better than Logan.

"C-Can't we s-sk-skip t-today?" He asked, the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll have to eventually, Logie. If it's today or tomorrow, I won't change my mind. Why postpone it when you can get it over with now? And then you've a full week ahead of you wherein I don't need to drink your blood."

He cried silently, snuggling closer into me. It was a little weird, because if I was him I would want to be as far away from me as I could possibly go. But instead he was pressing his face him my chest and gripping tightly on my shirt.

"Just relax, baby. I'll go really slow, okay?" I said soothingly.

He looked up at me again. "P-please, K-Kendall?" He begged.

I stared in his eyes for a moment, wondering if I should give in. I decided against it. I'd already given in too much today, I was still the one that took the decisions her. Logan was nothing more to me than a human that served me as food. That he was nice and kind and cute and heck, he was only a child; but it all didn't matter enough to stop me from doing this.

I shook my head and watched the little spark of hope in his eyes disappear. He gave up. He let his head fall back on my shoulder and turned slightly so I had full access to his neck, to his pulse point where the warmest blood was.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I whispered before biting down hard.

* * *

><p><strong>*English Wikipedia says that it's Helen of Troy. But officially it's Helena. And I liked that better.<strong>

**I made that story up myself. It was kinda lame I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long, long wait. Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p>I woke up from someone nibbling and licking on my neck. I immediately stiffened up; having my neck been bitten more than several times sure made it sensitive and I was terrified to let anyone's mouth near my neck. Waking up like this wasn't just terrifying, I was deadly afraid of any mouth near my skin.<p>

I started squirming and tried to get away from the lips and immensely sharp teeth that belonged to vampire Kendall, teeth that sank through my skin and into my veins as easy as my fingers moving through air. But I didn't want that again, he just drank my blood, he always waited seven days until he took my blood again. I wasn't ready yet, even squirming like this cost me huge amounts of energy that I should be using for something else.

"Do. Not. Move," Kendall hissed in my ear and tightened his already steel arms around my waist; as if I could escape him. Yeah right.

But it served his purpose as stayed still after that, allowing him to lick and suck on my neck, my jaw and part of my shoulder as if he was grooming me or something. I knew better than to protest and didn't move, even when this took over half an hour and I was getting more and more anxious when he got closer to that spot on my neck.

Kendall hummed when he pulled away and nuzzled my hair, inhaling deeply a few times before releasing his grip on me. I knew I was free to go know, but once I realized Kendall was done having his mouth and teeth and fangs near my neck I rather wanted to stay here. Kendall was a safe place to be in this house. Everything and everyone else was scary, but Kendall never hurt me when he didn't need my blood. He was nice then.

And I tried my hardest to be nice as well, maybe if I was nice, I reasoned, he wouldn't take my blood as much as he did now. So far it wasn't really working, but I liked to keep hoping. Especially since hope was the last thing I had.

I never had much; ran away from my foster parents with my sister Nina, lived on the streets with barely any clothes or food while Nina whored herself out to random man and liked it, while she dumped me in the library because it was the only place she knew she could leave a child for a whole day until she had time for me again. She loved me, I knew that, if she didn't she wouldn't have taken me with her, but she didn't have enough love for me to start the search for a real job so we could pay for a home and education.

I would've loved it to go to school. Ever since I was a four year old, I knew I wanted to be a doctor. Of course I knew that without a proper education I would never even get into med school, but I had done so much research on it; read every book on medicine, biology, anatomy, chemistry and physics, searched the internet for hours to figure out every little details, made notes and hid them under that loose stone next to Starbucks where no one would find them. I remembered everything, knew everything a doctor was supposed to know, but it wouldn't ever be enough to start working as one.

My life had sucked and in a way, it had gotten better since I became Kendall's favorite snack. I lived in a house, got three meals a day, slept in a soft, big, warm bed and was allowed to do anything I wanted as long as I stayed in the apartment. I had excess to hundreds and hundreds of centuries old books Kendall and James had collected over the years; information about trolls and elves and fairies and witches and gnomes and leprechauns and unicorns and werewolves and vampires and many more mythical creatures that actually existed.

In that way I was better off, but I had to pay a really high price for it. My blood. The red liquid in my veins that transported oxygen and cells through my body to keep my alive and strong. The lesser blood, the lesser oxygen went to my muscles and organs. It tired me out so quickly, weakened my immune and nervous system. I was dying and I knew it, wouldn't survive the year unless Kendall stopped feeding himself from me.

But he was never going to do that. From the few books about vampires Kendall had allowed me to read I'd learned vampires were attracted to humans that had a certain scent, that made them extra desirable for vampires because the taste of their blood was better and made them stronger than the blood of a normal human did. Apparently I was one, an unfortunate person with delicious blood, or he wouldn't keep me alive so Kendall could drink from me every week.

It was a terrifying thought to be some vampires favorite meal.

Well, I was probably every vampire's favorite meal. The way James, and even Carlos, looked at me hungrily said enough. The two other vampires terrified me so much more than Kendall did. With him I knew exactly what to expect and I was prepared for that, but everything the other two that was a mystery and I was afraid that someday, when Kendall was gone, they would come in my room and eat me until I died.

Especially James was scary and might do that. Once when Kendall was gone and I was on my way to the bathroom -a trip that took me ten minutes if I had to walk- James was suddenly next to me and helping me walk. It seemed like a nice gesture, but his arm was just a little too tight around my waist and his nose and mouth went to my hair and neck just a little bit too often.

And just the other day, he cornered me in my room and climbed over me, a wicked grin on his face and the two blue veins that ran from the corners of his mouth towards his heart were just as obvious as Kendall's when he was about to drink my blood. I laid still and stared up at him, not that there was anything else I could do. "Just a few sips," He'd murmured. "Kendall won't mind, and I don't feel like waiting until tomorrow to go hunt."

Just a moment later Kendall came home and James was up and out of my room before I even noticed it.

Carlos was nicer. He didn't try to eat me. Sometimes he would come to me and we would talk for hours and hours. He shared my fascination for the 'magic world' as I started calling it, though he was a part of it himself. He knew so much more than I did, but compared to James and Kendall he was still a child like me. I wondered if it took longer for vampires to grow up emotionally, because Carlos was about five hundred years old and still he acted like a sixteen year old. He looked younger than James and Kendall as well, both of them were over a thousand years old... I was going to ask Kendall about that.

I flinched when I felt teeth grazing my skin and whimpered quietly in distress, he had just eaten, how could he possibly be hungry already?. Kendall just chuckled and continued grazing his fangs over the thin skin of my neck until I started trembling in fear; I didn't want to die yet. "You're cute when you're petrified, Logie," Kendall purred and lightly bit in my skin, making me gasp out. He started laughing when he pulled away, "That weren't even my fangs!"

I felt humiliated and embarrassed, the fact that he kept me as his prisoner and drank my blood on a weekly basis didn't mean he could treat me like a stupid dog! I was sure that even vampires had feelings and I would like to hurt Kendall's someday. I struggled to get out of the steel arms that had been holding me and because Kendall was still laughing he let me go, not even noticing as I climbed out of bed and started my search for some clothes to wear, until I noticed moving was surprisingly painless and easy. An experience I hadn't had since Kendall first sucked my blood three months ago.

I was sore all over, all my muscles ached and my stomach growled in protest; but I could move better than I expected and I didn't even feel tired yet! Experimentally I started stretching my legs and arms, then bending them and even jumping a few times to test all my body parts. I bend over, trying and succeeding to touch my toes without bending my legs. I heard a low whistle coming from the bed and realized my behind was on full display for the vampire on the bed. "Nice ass," He said impressed.

I quickly stood straight again and turned around, deciding I rather showed Kendall my blushing face than my butt that was only covered by a pair of boxer briefs. I blushed even more when I realized someone had stripped me off my pants when I was unconscious, most likely the blonde guy that had just been admiring my behind.

"Why can I move?" I blurted out, the first thing that came to my mind when I thought of something to distract Kendall from my butt.

He shrugged. "I had eaten on Saturday when I went to my new single release party and I wasn't hungry at all Sunday. That I drank your blood was more to show you I'm still in control than because I was hungry. And you're blood is still the best ever. So the reason you can move is because I stopped drinking the moment you passed out and because you slept three days to strengthen yourself."

His revelation made me feel odd. Over the past months I had always been Kendall's only source of food and knowing that he could just get is elsewhere made me feel... Useless and hurt. The idea that an important person, a vampire, like Kendall needed me for something was great and it made me feel better about myself, about my whole life. But now Kendall had show me I was just as replaceable as a pencil. That I was just a human. Just food to him.

It hurt even more when I figured out I saw Kendall as more than a predator, my tormentor and torturer. He was also the first person who was actually nice to me, who took care of me -for all the wrong reasons, but still. I'd had a miserable life before I came here and Kendall rescued me from it in some way, he had given me a reason to live, but when he just went out and sucked the blood out of the first person he thought smelled good, it was all gone.

It didn't matter to Kendall if I died or not, he was only keeping me around now because he liked my blood and wanted to have a stash of it. After all, when I died I wouldn't make any more blood. But I had thought we had a tighter bond than just the one of food and eater. I had hoped Kendall would see he liked me back and then went out to find a way to make me immortal as well so we could live together forever; as lovers, as equals.

Oh no. I liked a vampire. I'd fallen for a vampire.

"You have to explain that last emotion on your face, Logan. I've no idea why you should feel panicky." His voice was sharp and his expression serious, as if he knew full well what I'd been thinking about. "Come here," He commanded.

I hesitated for a moment, but then decided it was better to do what he said. I might've been able to move now, but there was no way I could escape from a vampire. Kendall took my hands when I reached the bed, pulling me onto the bed until I was straddling him. He dropped my hands on his stomach and placed them on my hips. "I'm not heartless, you know. With all the time I've spent on this planet, around humans, there's never been anyone like you."

I smiled a little and leaned forward until my head was resting on his shoulder. "So you like me back then?" I might as well say it, I didn't have anything to lose. I didn't even own anything.

Though I hadn't expect Kendall to say this. "No," He said in disbelieve. "Come on, Logan, if I would fall for anyone it would be a vampire, someone who would be able to live on with me forever. You'll be dead in eighty years."

Oh. Right. I knew better than to try to get away from Kendall, instead I just focused on keeping back my tears and not sobbing like a little kid. I knew this would happen, but I couldn't help feel rejected and even more useless. "Let me tell you a story," Kendall mumbled and started running his fingers over my back, massaging gently.

"Four hundred years ago, there was a vampire named Roberto. He had a peaceful life, living Barcelona. Until he met a woman named Sylvia. She was just an ordinary human girl, that didn't have the scent, and lived with her family a couple of streets away from the vampire. One day they met and fell in love. So far, everything was okay. As long as Sylvia didn't know her lover was a vampire, they could be together.

But when you love someone, you want to stay with them and grow old with them. So Roberto cheated on his beloved Sylvia and got another woman pregnant, so he could grow old with her and they could die together. Roberto admitted to her he had cheated, but she forgave him and two months later they had a healthy baby boy named Carlos to take care of."

I gasped. "Carlos' father?"

Kendall nodded seriously. "For a while everything went well, but of course Roberto couldn't keep his secret any longer. He told his newlywed wife he was a vampire and that his son was one too. Sylvia forgave her husband because she loved him so much and agreed to keep it a secret for his sake.

Now, how they found out about it is still a mystery, but the head vampires somehow knew of Roberto's romance with human Sylvia. He had disobeyed the law and Roberto and Sylvia got killed. They searched for a vampire that wanted to raise the on that moment five year old Carlos and James and I agreed to do it. But after four hundred years we're still stuck with him.

And that is why there's nothing ever going to happen between us. I like living, Logan, and frankly you already know way too much. Humans aren't supposed to know about mythical creatures that are still among them. It's dangerous for our kind and it's the one law every creature agrees on. If they ever find out about you, you will be killed and so will I, because I was the one that told you all of this. I'm sorry, Logan, but you probably won't live much longer."

I felt tears well up at the idea of dying so young. Why me? Why couldn't I be enough for Kendall? It wasn't fair. My miserable life was going to end before it did even have a chance of getting better? "B-but I c-can stay quiet! I'll n-never t-t-tell anyone about you or your world, I swear!"

Kendall sighed and didn't answer, but continued to run his fingers over my back. I melted into it somewhat but it wasn't enough to stop my tears. I could be good. I was able of keeping a secret. "I don't want to die yet, Kendall," I whispered and turned my head to brush my lips over his cheek. "Please, don't kill me? Please?"

I didn't know what I was doing when I crawled higher up Kendall's body and pressed our lips together. Seducing my future murderer? That didn't make any sense. It seemed to be working though, when Kendall wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and cupped the back of my neck with his free hand. I kissed him softly, mainly because I had no idea what I was doing, but it was also exciting Kendall, who had started moving with me and took over quickly. Always in control.

He parted his lips and ran his tongue over my lips before prying them apart. I sighed into it, moaning quietly every time Kendall did pressed something sensitive in my mouth. Kendall's hand sneaked under my shirt and ran up my side, making me arch into him. His hand on my neck moved down too, going up my other side.

I didn't know if it was because he was a vampire or because I liked him, but his touches were heated and his lips felt like electricity on mine. It was a perfect fit, why couldn't Kendall feel that? I poured all my feelings into the kiss, hoping he would see that I could be a good partner. It was my last chance, I had to get Kendall to like me or he would kill me.

Suddenly he flipped us over and his mouth was on my neck, teeth digging in my skin warningly. I froze, my hands fell from his hair and I stared up at him, pleading him silently not to kill me. As quick as all this happened he pulled away and glared at me. "Don't do that again," He hissed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks I stayed away from Logan. What had he been thinking? That I would suddenly fall for him, after almost four months of keeping him here? And why would he try to seduce me? He was a fucking human! If I wanted to fuck anyone I would go out and find a nice vampire to do so. Like I needed a human for anything other than food.

No, I made sure to stop any close contact that might have given him the idea I liked him. Even if I did like him a little bit, I had to admit that much. Logan just couldn't know. He had to die, like all the other hundreds of victims I had over the years. I remembered every single one of them, how I seduced and killed them. And Logan was special, that was true, but eventually he wasn't that much more important than the others had been. He just tasted really good.

Who was I kidding? I liked the kid, I liked him a lot. He had qualities a vampire would never have. Logan was soft and kind, not coldhearted and ready to kill like other vampires were. He couldn't hurt a fly even if I he wanted to and what he did the other day was to safe his life, Logan wasn't someone who threw himself at someone if he wasn't absolutely forced to.

But I didn't know if he was worth the trouble yet. The story of Carlos' father had constantly on my mind since I told Logan about. If I liked Logan enough to keep him alive, what would happen then? Was a relationship with a human worth risking my life for? Was Logan that human who would make me risk it all?

I avoided Logan like the plague during the day, but some nights I left my room to crawl in behind him and drank a few sips of his blood. Logan never noticed, probably got so used to the lack of blood in his system he didn't even notice the pint I took during the night. Logan even cuddled in to me when he felt me behind him.

But lately he wasn't doing so well and I knew it was my fault. He barely ate or drank anything and his skin was whiter than I'd ever seen it. Maybe I should take him out so he could see the sun once in a while. He lost weight too quickly. I was pretty sure he was trying to die before I killed him, or maybe he was scared to take any of the food I made James and Carlos bring him.

I knew I had to go talk to him soon, tell him what I was feeling and ask what he wanted, though it was pretty clear what he wanted; me. I should feel flattered, but I wasn't because it was dangerous for him to like me. If he would die, it was with my hands, not because of his own, and definitely not because of the head vampires. They would give him the most cruel death.

Though I had other things to worry about first. Mom was coming today, Katie too, and I had to find a way to keep Logan secret from them, because mom would kill me if she found out I was keeping one of my 'victims' as a 'pet.' As a witch she should be up day and night to protect humans from dangerous vampires, but instead she realized this was the way we lived and we only took certain humans, not all of them. She was nice. And she was family from my mother's side. Her brother's bloodline continued and at some point one of the men married a witch, since then only daughter's had been born, though not all of them got the magical gene. I had no idea how it worked exactly, though mom would probably be able to explain it if I asked her.

Or maybe I could introduce Logan to mom and make sure she liked him so she wouldn't be mad at me. And Logan had always wanted to meet a witch. God, this was the way to make it up to him.

I went to the kitchen and found some soup, which I put in the microwave for Logan. Impatiently I waited until it was warm enough, then I slowly went to his room. I hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me.

What I didn't expect to see, was a smile and shining eyes as soon as I opened the door. "Kendall," He whispered happily and closed the book he'd been reading.

"Hey," I said carefully. "Want some soup?"

He nodded eagerly and with a lot of difficulty he managed to sit up, his face had the same shade as the sheets now. I put the soup down and put some pillows behind his back, before I sat next to him on the bed and started feeding him the soup. Nothing was said while he ate and I tried to avoid his eyes as much as I could, which wasn't easy since he was constantly looking at me.

"Logan, do you remember the witch I told you about?" I asked when he was almost finished with the soup.

"Yes, the one with a daughter named Katie."

"Exactly. They're both coming over today, do you want to meet them?"

"Yes," He whispered eagerly.

"Alright, then we got to fix you up a bit. Want to take a shower? Or maybe a bath since you can't stand for long?"

"A bath," He agreed in his whispering voice. "With bubbles."

I chuckled. "Wow, getting bold there? I think I have some bubbles for you, Logie."

The smile I got then was brighter than I had ever seen with Logan. That was when I knew it was over. How was it was possible he was so happy with bubbles? They were fucking bubbles!

I helped Logan stand and brought him to the bathroom, my arm around his waist to help him with walking. I sat him down on the closed toilet lit and turned on the water of the tub, adding a large amount of bubbles for Logan. My breath hitched in my throat when I turned around, where Logan had already started to undress himself. "You have to help me," He whispered when he threw his shirt on the ground.

How could someone that looked like a fucking skeleton look so damn beautiful? I could count all his ribs and his hips were way too prominent, but his skin was fair and shining and looked oh so soft. No vampire had a skin like that, nothing was soft about a vampire.

I pulled him back on his legs and let him rest against my chest, while I was busy stopping my hands from touching Logan. I closed my eyes, quickly gripped his sweat pants and boxers and pushed them both down his legs. When I dared to open my eyes again Logan was still leaning against my chest, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. I couldn't push him away now, not when he looked like this. "You have a heartbeat," He whispered quietly.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "I have a heart too, you know."

He nodded. I expected some smart question, but that never came. Logan stayed quiet and continued to rest his head on my chest. He smelled so good...

Gently I put one of my arms around his waist and tangled the fingers of my other hand in his hair. And Logan closed his eyes and sighed so happily, how could I resist that? Why didn't I give in to this a month ago? I could've held him and kissed him softly and seen his happy smile so much already, but instead I decided to be a jerk and-

No. This was not good. If I allowed something to happen between me and Logan -something more than the platonic kisses I'd already given him- we would both be in danger. I would be killed because I betrayed the vampires and Logan because he was a human and had the scent; no vampire would resist that.

I let go of Logan and stepped away from him. "Go take your bath," I said coldly. "I'll be back to help you later."

Logan's expression was one of hopelessness and doom, but I forced myself to leave before I could react to it in some way. He had thought I wouldn't kill him, with these actions I made him think I felt something for him and I would spare his life. Which was what I'd wanted, before I realized again how stupid it was. Logan would die and I would die, it wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>Logan looked better when I went to get him out of the bath 40 minutes later. His skin looked pink because of the hot water he'd been lying in and his cheeks and a nice red color, both of the warmth and the soup he'd eaten. But though he physically looked better than I'd ever seen him, his eyes were dead. From the earlier spark of happiness was nothing left.<p>

He didn't react when I carefully rubbed him dry and helped him to get in some of Carlos' clothes -the only clothes that weren't too big on him. I gave him his toothbrush and watched how he brushed his teeth, but he didn't look like he cared about it a lot. When he was done I carried him back to his room, gave him a new old book to read and left the room without another word.

I pretend not to hear his whispered, "Kendall..."

* * *

><p>"Kendall! James! Carlos! Katie was rude enough to break into your home, but we're here now!" Jennifer Knight yelled from the hall.<p>

I grinned happily and turned just in time to see twelve year old Katie tiptoeing towards me. She jumped at me, over the back rest of the couch and on my neck. "Gotya! I'm gonna be the best vampire slayer ever!"

"You already fail miserably, Katherine. I still live, don't I?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I call you what I want to call you, Katherine. Now lay still so I can bite you," I growled and pulled the squirming girl closer to me.

But then I suddenly felt something hard against my head and I remembered why it was not a good idea to fight with Katie. "You little witch!"

I let go of her and she grinned at my triumphantly. "It's you're own fault," She said evilly and with a wave of her hand the shoe slammed against my head again. Katie mastered telekinesis.

Witches often had a certain pattern in their bloodline, with active and passive powers that could be used to kill vampires. In the Knight-line, active and passive each skipped one generation. Katie had the active, while her mother used potions, rituals and spells to get what she wanted. And she was an amazing cook.

"Hi, Kendall," Mama Knight said and brushed her hand over my shoulder when she passed me on her way to the kitchen, she spread the most delicious scent that had nothing to do with her blood.

"You brought Snicker Doodles!"

Not a moment after I said it James and Carlos rushed in the room and attacked mom, begging her for the delicious treat she brought, but she waved them off and brought her basket to the kitchen. When she came, she always brought Snicker Doodles and a basket filled with fresh ingredients for the amazing meal she would make us later.

"Wow, what is your kitchen stocked, guys! I've never seen this much groceries in these cabinet before."

"Yeah, it's for Logan," Carlos replied mindlessly. "Can we have Snicker Doodles now? It's been so long since I had one!"

"It's been a while, yes," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "Who did you say the food was for?"

Carlos eyes widened when he realized what he said. He glanced at me and then said, "Uhm... No one."

"Carlos Garcia, are you lying to me?"

"It's all Kendall's idea! I have nothing to do with it!" Carlos shrieked. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Kendall, is there a human here?" Mom asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

Awkwardly I looked away from her and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ehh.."

"Kendall Knight, are you holding a human captive in your home to take advantage of her whenever you please?"

"It's a him, mama Knight, and it's not like that, honestly!"

"Bring. Him. Out. Here. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered. I went to Logan's room and found him sleeping on the bed, his face peaceful. I hated to disturb him in his sleep, especially after what happened this morning. I didn't want anything to happen again, but on the other hand the temptation was too big.

I crawled onto the bed behind him and pressed my lips to the back of his neck. Logan always started squirming when anything came close to his neck, which was why I liked touching it. Just to see him grow pale and try to get away from me. I had other reasons too, but I didn't tell him those. Nobody could know those reasons. We would die.

I licked a stripe over his neck and immediately felt him stir awake. Smirking, I did it again, then I sucked and nibbled a little on his pulse point, but I stopped quickly and just kissed that spot behind his ear and pulled away. "Mom the witch is here, Logan. Are you coming?"

He nodded eagerly and rolled onto his other side so he could see my face. Logan reached out for my hand, but I got up before he could grab it. I had to resist him, to avoid anymore contact, either physical or emotional. It was for the best. "C'mon, she wants to meet you."

I walked to the door and opened it for him, but when I turned back I saw he was still lying on the bed, his back turned to me. "Logan?"

"I think I'll stay here," He whispered and pulled his legs up to his chest. A moment ago he had been so enthusiast about meeting Mama Knight, but now he was like this again? But this time I realized what the problem was.

Sighing, I walked back to the bed and crouched down in front of him to see his face. "Hey, you know why I'm doing this, don't you?" I said quietly and took his hand.

He nodded and closed his eyes to hide his tears. "But if you're going to kill me, can't you at least be nice to me in the last days before my death?"

Logan was right, of course. But what could I do? If I got any closer to him than I already was, I wouldn't be able to kill him anymore. I would care too much. But as I looked at his sad face, I realized I already cared too much. I couldn't kill him. I was barely able to resist his presence. It had to happen soon, I would ask James or Carlos to do it in his sleep, so he wouldn't feel it. Tonight. He shouldn't suffer for much longer.

I carefully placed my hand on his cheek, watching how his eyes sprang open and looked at me surprised. "You're right," I mumbled. "We'll talk about this later, okay? Let's do something more fun now."

Logan's smile was just as bright as the one I got earlier today.

I helped him get up and wanted to take his hand, but Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at me happily, before resting his head against my chest.

And I gave in. Again. Logan just wanted someone to show him some affection before his death. For some reason, he liked me and trusted me enough to do that. Me, who sucked all of his blood out of his body weekly, who held him hostage and lied to him about his dead sister. If he only realized how bad I was for him, he wouldn't be like this at all. But he was too young, too naive.

"Kendall! Get out here now!" Mom yelled furiously.

Logan looked up at me shocked. "Don't worry," I told him and kissed his forehead. "She really is nice, but she's a little mad at me right now."

"Why?" He asked the question so innocently; Logan really had no idea.

"Nothing to be afraid of," I lied smoothly. "Ready?"

He nodded and I wrapped my arm around his waist to help him walk. When we got back in the room, mom gasped and Katie raised her eyebrows curiously. James and Carlos were too busy with their Snicker Doodles to react. "So, this is Logan. Logan, meet Jennifer and Katherine."

"If you ever call me Katherine, I will hurt you," Katie said dangerously to Logan.

He laughed nervously, obviously not sure if she meant it or made a joke. "I won't."

"You poor thing," Mom muttered and came up to us. She glared at me furiously and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him with her. But that didn't work out so well, since Logan was still too weak to walk he fell over because she walked too fast and didn't support him. I quickly kneeled down next to him and picked him up from the floor easily.

"Where to?" I asked Jennifer, refusing to let Logan walk on his own again. Apparently the witch had gotten even angrier when she saw how badly Logan walked and didn't mind I carried him. She nodded to the kitchen and I followed, holding Logan bridal style in my arms.

"Set him on the table and disappear for a while, Kendall," The witch said emotionlessly. "I don't want to see you."

I did as she said and put Logan down on the edge of the table, while mom started taking out all kinds of ingredients I didn't know we had or even existed. "Don't go," Logan whispered fearfully when I was about to leave.

I turned back and saw him reaching out for me, his eyes pleading me to stay with him. I went back to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around my neck. "I thought you wanted to meet witches?" I asked him quietly, rubbing slowly over his back with my hand.

"She's scary," He whispered breathlessly and clamped to me tighter. "Don't go, please..."

I was fully aware mama Knight could hear every word he said, but I pretended not to notice the fact she was handling her cauldron louder than normally. "I won't, Logie." I kissed his forehead again, then pulled away and sat at a chair at the table, holding his hand.

We silently watched how Jennifer started making something, though I had no idea what. Probably something to fix Logan up a bit. Logan was squirming on the table, clearly not happy with his position. After a few minutes of a clear, internal battle, he slid off the table and took the one step to reach me.

He stood in front of me nervously, clearly not brave enough to do what he wanted to do. I reached out and pulled him in my lap, where he wanted to be. Logan leaned against my chest and closed his eyes contently. Loosely I put my arms around his middle, kissing his hair when a sigh escaped his mouth.

Logan was happy.

"What's that smell?" I asked mama Knight, the smoke coming from her mixture was grey and stunk unbelievably.

"I think it smells wonderful," Logan said quietly. I looked at him in disbelieve.

"You're a vampire, Kendall. Anything that will help a human get better smells to you, because you don't want them better, you want them dead. It's also poisonous for you. Logan, you're a human, so you'll like this, it'll make you feel better." Mom's voice sounded a lot warmer when she talked to Logan.

She took her cauldron of the gas and poured a bit in a glass. It looked like snot. "W-what is i-it?" Logan asked shyly when she wanted to give him the cup.

"Tea. It'll make you feel better." Tea that looked like snot couldn't ever be good.

He nodded and cautiously took a sip, then he smiled in relieve and took another one. "Thank you."

"Kendall, can you bring him to the living room, to Katie? We need to have a talk."

"Sure." I brought him back to the living room and put him in a corner of the couch Katie was sitting on and covered him with a blanket. "Be right back, Logie." Then I followed mom out of the room, out of the apartment.

"Kendall! What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking when I decided to keep him, but at the moment it seemed a great idea."

"A great idea!" Jennifer yelled frustrated. "The boy is barely living! He can't even walk anymore! And apparently you haven't been feeding him well either, he's way too skinny! How could you do this? I always thought you weren't as barbaric as other vampires, but I'm beginning to doubt that now!"

"He tasted too good, okay? I took him with me in an impulse, but I couldn't stop drinking his blood anymore and then he suddenly started to like me or something! And I do feed him! He gets three meals a day, but he refuses to eat then for some reason. Though he did eat the soup I gave him today..."

Mama Knight sighed. "Don't you see? He only eats because you gave it to him. In this house full of vampires, you are the only one he trusts, because everyone else is even more scary. Even though you have been sucking his blood on regular basis. And now he likes you a lot, which is also not that strange since you're the only one that is a little bit nice to him."

I looked at the ground. Yeah, I did understand what she said. It was completely logical. "The best thing to do now, is to either let him go or kill him, Kendall. You can't make this go on any longer, he doesn't deserve that."

It was too late. Her advice was about a month too late. I couldn't kill Logan. I definitely couldn't let him go. "I can't," I whispered.

And to my surprise, she smiled at me. "You like him back, don't you?"

It was no use lying to your mother figure, so I nodded.

"Then he can stay, of course, and to make this easier I might have slipped something in his tea we witches use to make ourselves smell awful to protect us from your kind."

"You did what?" I asked furiously.

"It is to protect him, Kendall! I'm the number one fan of relationships between vampire and human, either friendship or romantic. But I can not have you take anymore of that boy's blood."

I glared at her, but there wasn't anything I could do about it anymore. "Fine. But what do I do about the head vampires? If they find out I'm with a human who knows about our world, they'll kill us just like Carlos' father."

"I don't think you have anything to fear from them, Kendall. At the moment they're in Siberia to murder a clan of goblins that captured a vampire and tried to starve it to dead."

"Did it work?" I asked shocked. It was the first time I heard any creature managed to overpower a vampire.

"The vampire is probably free now, but yes, the goblins almost killed him. It's a hopeful sign for all other magical beings, especially witches. That's why that goblin clan has to die."

"They were good for nothing anyway," I muttered. "How do you know about this?"

"Witches have spies all over the world, Kendall. There is a witch in Siberia with the power of invisibility, she's following the whole thing."

"Wow."

"I'm sure there is something like a vampire community."

"Yeah, of course. There is a conference once a year, but we're mostly on our own or with our mates."

"You should organize yourselves better, you are stronger when you're all bonded by a chosen leader."

"We don't need to be stronger, mama Knight, we're perfectly able to kill on our own. And we do have some kind of leaders, the oldest vampires that make sure our world isn't discovered and kill anyone who is a threat. Head Vampires."

Mom made a sound of disapproval. "Dictatorship."

"It works, mom. They leave us alone unless we do something illegal. They're not unfair and always study the situation before taking a decision. Even the guilty one can have his say."

"How old are the oldest vampires anyway?"

"Thousands of years old, I believe the oldest one lived with the ancient Egypt's and helped building the pyramids."

"The oldest witch was three hundred years old when she died, this guy must be ten times as old."

"We have to keep alive that long, unlike you we can only have one child, unless in the rare case of multiples, but you can have as many as you want."

"You have no guarantee all of your children will be witches, Kendall. The first one will be a girl and definitely a witch, but the ones that come after can be either human or witch and boy or girl. Though no boy is a witch."

I grinned. "Logan asked about that once, he was wondering what would happen if a witch and a vampire got a child together. I told him it was impossible, what gender would a child then have?"

"Kendall, there are legends about children that are half witch and half vampire," Mom said seriously, surprising me. "They're called female vampires or veela, immortal girls with a beautiful face and powers we can't even start to imagine."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why isn't that in the books I have?"

"They're too old, Kendall. This story has been told to witches from generation to generation and vampires never heard of it until recently. But now you know."

"Female vampires, you say? Do they drink blood and everything?"

"No, they eat normal food, but they do fly like you do. They also have the active power of witches, this can differ. And they're girls. Always."

"Why girls?"

"X chromosome is dominant in magical creatures."

"Then why are vampires man?"

"Nobody knows, but in any other creature way more females than males are born. Then again, most creatures are polygamic and need more females than males."

"You should tell Logan about this, he's been reading all my old books and absolutely loves everything magical."

"I will, I want to talk to him anyway. Shall we go back?"

* * *

><p>It was a weird day. This morning I thought I was going to kill Logan, but now we were lying in bed together, sleeping. Well, Logan slept with his head on my chest and I pretended to sleep too, but I had too much on my mind. What would happen now? How long until anyone found out I fell for a human boy, 984 years younger than I was. I could be his ancestor.<p>

I didn't tell Logan I wasn't going to kill him. It was better if he didn't know how I truly felt, that might protect him when the Head Vampires found out. Still he wouldn't survive long since he had the scent, but maybe if he kept drinking that stuff mom gave him today it could be masked.

No, he still smelled delicious. It was probably just his taste that changed.

Mom had cooked us a delicious meal today and told Logan everything he wanted to know; which was basically everything she knew. Katie demonstrated her telekinesis skills and even James told him some stories, though Logan was still very shy around James. And then the witches left and Logan was tired, so I brought him to bed. He didn't have to ask me to stay.

Logan looked happy again and I wanted it to stay that way.

I caressed his cheek and smiled when he leaned into the touch. Maybe this was what James and Carlos felt for each other too. Never thought have romantic feelings for someone was this great.

I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes contently. I would worry later.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I just had to update something…<strong>


End file.
